


May death do us part

by BitterBrooklynStreets



Category: Earthfall Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBrooklynStreets/pseuds/BitterBrooklynStreets
Relationships: Iain Stirling & Oliver fletcher
Kudos: 2





	May death do us part

“Well , Well, Well!” Fletcher cooed, lifting the other mans face up with his shoe. “What a pretty surprise! Iain Stirling”  
“Burn in hell!” was all Stirling spat back, fury laced in every word.   
The cockney man fake pouted and looked at him in mock offence.   
“Me? Baby, I’m already in hell. Im dancing with the devil and its a brilliant little game we have going”

“I should’ve killed you when i had the chance”

Fletcher smirked nastily, pulling something that looked vaguely like a knife out of his pocket and before Stirling got the chance to scream, to do anything at all. It slammed into his eye, oh how he screamed, it burnt. It burnt like hell. He didn’t know what it was that was on the knife itself but he certainly knew that it was some sort of vague poison.  
He scrambled to get his hand to his eye before his wrist was slammed back into the ground, not broken but so fucking painful.

“Ah ah ah, cant have you tryin’ to save yourself now, can we?” He chuckled , dropping to his knees as Stirling’s blood soaked face stared right back at him, tears of pain and hatred streaming down from his one good eye.  
“I’ll make it veryyy simple” He cooed, the tip of the knife against his throat , “Where are the others, pretty boy?”   
Stirling sat in a defiant silence, blood still pouring down his face.  
“Answer me you Twat, Fucking talk or i swear to god you’ll never talk again”  
Silence. Again.

The cockney pulled him closer by his jaw, shoving his fingers inside his mouth and curling his lip back into a snarl, Stirling saw his opportunity and bit down a lot harder then he should’ve. His eye stung and he was pissed beyond belief.  
“Oh, Iain, you little whore” he smirked, pulling his fingers out after realising that Stirling probably couldn’t talk with fingers down his throat.

He’d have to do it a different way.

Fletcher pulled his glove off with his teeth and hummed, running his fingers down from the man’s forehead and digging his nails in and down the cuts on the side of Stirlings face, hearing the scotsman scream in pain. The knowledge that he’d have nobody to save him.

How wonderful.

“Im-go-gonna kill you” The shorter man hissed, pain making his speech slurred and hard to understand. His accent broken and rough.  
“Oh, but you cant kill god~”  
“Everything dies eventually” 

Fletcher smiled at this, “Oh yes, gold star Iain, everything fades, Everything is forgotten. Until there’s nothing left but stories” He paused for a second, the familiar look of soft contempt in his eyes as the venom that he spat came out as honey.  
Soft, sweet.  
He’d die for that.

The cold steel of a gun muzzle pressed into his stomach, the look in fletchers eyes more maniacal with every second that passed.

“Thats all you’ll ever be eventually, A story that came to a sharp and abrupt end.”  
“Then let my story end with a twist, No?”

The gun was quick, aim still as perfect as it always was. Fired perfectly into his stomach, one would imagine it’d be enough for death.

Just not quick enough for him.

Stirling kicked out, screeching in pain as he shot, inbetween the eyes. As jackson had taught him to do.

Neither of them made it out of the building alive,  
The horrible scream of pain that echoed in the Scotsman’s mind was...unsettling.  
But not unexpected, no. 

He sat there for a while, sometimes crying, sometimes weighing up his life. Sometimes looking up at the stars.   
————  
“They fade away, choose destruction over life, how dumb is that?” He remembered muttering as he sped his car down a country road. Queen blaring out of it.  
————  
He realised now, how beautiful that was, he didn’t think he could imagine living while watching his friends die.   
And he couldn’t, Which is why he made it quicker for himself. Made it easier, why continue his last few moments awaiting the inevitable?

And as his last thought went through his head he grinned.  
“Until death” he muttered to himself, “Ollie wasn’t wrong about that.”


End file.
